


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest (Don't You Cry No More)

by Just_Another_Zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post I saw on Tumblr about the very final Supernatural episode. I read it and was overcome with the desire to try and write it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest (Don't You Cry No More)

**Author's Note:**

> So just to warn you, I wrote this at 4am. Please be kind, it's my first attempt at a proper fanfic. If you see any mistakes that I've made, please let me know in the comments. Any constructive criticism is also welcome :) Thank you so much for reading.

In the middle of a field, two figures lay side by side, blood pooling around them from the various injuries they had been given during the large fight they had fought together. Their blood pooled around them, mixing together. Their arms lay between them, not quite touching, but still giving support to each other. Time seems to pass slowly, and both brothers can almost feel the life slipping from their bodies as they lie beneath the sky. The setting sun streaks the sky with oranges and reds, as if the clouds themselves bleed with the Winchesters. Sam's fingers give the slightest twitch just as Dean himself feels a chill run through his entire body, and suddenly Dean has energy. Not much, barley any to be honest, but he has enough to bring an arm up and put pressure on his largest wound, a deep gash in his side and the main source of his leaking blood. He knows it won’t make much difference, it’s a fatal cut, and he will eventually bleed out. But he pushes with everything he has, knowing he can’t allow himself to slip away yet, not yet, he has one more thing he has to do.

Taking a deep breathe, Dean summons up every last drop of strength left in him in order to raise his right knee high enough fir him to dig his heel into the hard Earth. He grits his teeth tightly, preparing for the agony he knows will result from his next move. But he still does it, he needs to, so he uses his heel to push himself across the ground the smallest amount he needed, and then he’s exactly where he needs to be. With his free hand he reaches slowly, painfully, until he can grip the hand of his younger brother, his baby brother. He squeezes Sammy’s hand tight enough to get his attention, wincing when a tendril of fire snakes through his body from the gash that leaks precious life through his clutching fingers. At the pressure, Sam turns his head towards his older brother, eyes glazed and features twisted with pain as his body starts shutting down after fighting for so long. Dean tries to twist his face into a grin, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he stares into the deep brown of his brothers eyes, remembering all the times he had gazed into them when they were kids, mesmerised by the innocence and curiosity that had always lit them up. He could remember the moment, when his mother had placed the tiny bundle of baby into his arms and declared him a big brother.

He could remember watching the tiny fist clutching his thumb, and swearing to himself that he would never let anything happen to his baby brother, he would always be there for him, no matter what. And even though the two had had their problems, some bigger than others, Dean knew that right now, at this moment, he was fulfilling his promise. No matter what it took, even if Dean had to hold his crumbling pieces together with his bare hands, he would not let Sammy be alone now, when he needed his big brother to be there and tell him everything would be okay, like he had done when they were young, before the demons and the angels and the damn apocalypse, before the constant hunting, when they were just two brothers together, waiting for their dad to come home after work. So Dean did. He smiled at his little brother, dying next to him in a field littered with the dead, and squeezed his hand again. As he watched Sam struggle to take in his last breaths through failing lungs, Dean spoke his final words to his brother, putting all of his heart behind them because these words were the only ones that mattered. All the previous things Dean had ever said, the angry words he had spat in a rage, the hurtful things he had said just because he could, because he wanted his brother to hurt like he did, they were crushed under the weight of his final speech.

  
"I’m proud of you Sammy" he gasped, struggling to talk around the blood that was trying to choke him from the inside. "I’m so proud of you. See you 'round baby brother"

  
Sam huffed weakly, whether it was a laugh or a sob Dean couldn’t tell, but it didn’t matter, because the next breath Sam took was his last, leaving his mouth in a soft sigh. Dean watched through his tears as the life fade from the brown of his little brothers eyes, still glistening from his own tears. For a moment, all Dean could do was stare at the now empty body of the last person important to Dean, the most important person to Dean. Eventually, Dean found it in him to remove the hand clutching at his side, aggravating the gaping wound and causing the blood to run with its original urgency. His right hand never leaving Sam’s, Dean turned his head back to the sky, watching as the first of the nights star began to show. A small smile crossed his face as he closed his eyes. He had stayed with his brother in the end, had not let him be alone in his last moments, and now his job was done. 'Goodnight Sammy.' And with that thought, Dean Winchester closed his eyes for the last time, and rested.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
In the middle of an empty field, surrounded by nothing but the darkness of the night sky, two figures crouched, facing each other. One of the two sat slightly higher than the other, while his brother, his older brother, stooped down, clicking a rectangular silver box once, before a small light bloomed between them, softly illuminating their faces, enough to see the wide grins the two had, as the lighter was lowered, until the flickering flame caught on the ling fuse of a firecracker. The two rise from their crouched position and stood side by side as the small rocket shot into the air, rising higher and higher with a sharp whistle before it exploded. The sharp colours of the firecracker lit the sky, and the brothers stared at the sky together, watching the colour fading away slowly into nothing, until once again only the stars filled the sky. At that point, the younger yet taller of the two turned to his brother, an excited grin lighting up his boyish face and eyes twinkling with pure joy.

  
"You wanna do another?" Sam asks his brother, not even bothering to hide the eagerness of his tone. He is rewarded with a grin in return.

  
"Course I do Sammy" Dean replies, again crouching to stake another cracker into the soft earth, his stomach fluttering with happiness at the expression on his little brothers face. He clicked his lighter again. A few yards from the two happy brothers, a simple black road resides. A short walk down that road leads them to a small yet cosy house. Inside the lights are on, and the brothers know that inside reside all of those that were most important to them during their life, from no-nonsense bartenders to mullet wielding computer hacker. Everyone the boys ever loved and cared about was waiting for them to return to the house, but for now, as another rocket exploded colour unto the air, the two would stay in the field together, lighting firecrackers and standing shoulder to shoulder. They would stay in each other’s company, and enjoy their corner of heaven.  
They deserved it. They had done their jobs, fulfilled their destiny and now there would be peace.  
For eternity


End file.
